The Butler Did It
When a butler about to be indicted for the murder of his employer's wife is found dead in a staged suicide, Brenda looks for suspects among the bratty, dysfunctional siblings he worked for. The Victim *Angelina Dutton, the Dutton childrens' stepmother *Albert Turner, the family butler The Suspects *Albert Turner *Dennis Dutton *Devlin Dutton *Deanna Dutton Evidence Closing the Case Brenda's Story Guest Cast The Devlin Children Wealthy and privileged, the Dutton children spend their lives indulging themselves and fighting with one another over money and their step-mother's estate, while believing themselves to be above the law. * Douglas Sills (Dennis Dutton): The elder brother of Deanna and Devlin, who is suspected of murdering a former girlfriend. Dennis is intelligent, self-absorbed and manipulative. * Rick Ravanello (Devlin Dutton): The bisexual younger Dutton brother, with a keen interest in Sanchez. * Katy Selverstone (Deanna Dutton): The Dutton sister, who spends her life in and out of rehab. Other Cast * Clive Revill (Albert Turner): The Dutton family butler, who is thought to have murdered Angelina Dutton. * Stephen Tobolowsky (James Bloom): The Devlin family attorney, whose responsibilities include cleaning up after the Devlin children. * Thomas Ian Griffith (Thomas Yates): A Deputy District Attorney, with his eye on Dennis. * Samantha Quan (Vice Detective): This detective assists in the arrest of Devlin Dutton. * Mary Castro (Angelina Dutton): The Dutton children's deceased step-mother. Locations Episode Notes * This is the first episode where Brenda interacts with the Los Angeles County District Attorney's office. The Los Angeles County District Attorney is responsible for all felony prosecutions in the county, and his staff of over 900 Deputy District Attorneys handle misdemeanor prosecutions in nearly 80 cities county-wide. * The DA's office also includes a staff of nearly over 250 investigators, the fourth largest law enforcement agency in Los Angeles County, who are charged with witness location and supplemental pre-trial investigation. The DA's headquarters is located at 210 W. Temple, about four blocks from Parker Center. (Among the consultants for The Closer is former District Attorney Gil Garcetti.) * The Frolic Room, where Sanchez meets and arrests Devlin Dutton, is an old Hollywood landmark still in operation today. Located near Hollywood and Vine, it was once the watering hole for the biggest Hollywood stars of the late 30's, 40's and 50's. Featured in numerous films, including L.A. Confidential, the bar is best known for its Al Hirschfeld mural of Hollywood luminaries who socialized there in its heyday. * The Season One DVD include a series of deleted scenes involving a gathering of the high command at the LAPD, including Assistant Chief Pope and Captain Taylor, to which Brenda has not been invited. Brenda apparently learns of it (we don't see this) and confronts Will, who assures her she just missed an invitation. She and Fritz arrive ahead of the appointed time, to find the all-male group having dinner, still having excluded her. Brenda puts on a brave face, and heads for the bar to wait for the dinner to conclude. There she laments the lack of respect she receives from the upper echelons as she gets drunker and drunker. Eventually, she leaves without ever having joined the group, but not before having an awkward conversation with Pope and Taylor. Trivia * Fans of the early Star Wars movies may recognize the voice of Clive Revill, who played the butler, Alfred. Revill supplied the voice of the Emperor in the original Star Wars and in The Empire Strikes Back. Episode Media Category:The Closer Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes